Fingerprint sensors are used in a variety of electronic systems. A fingerprint sensor typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the fingerprint sensor captures biometric data of one or more input objects, such as fingers. Biometric devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, biometric recognition (or “biometric matching”) may be used to enhance security or usability by recognizing discriminatory biometric characteristics of users for purposes of authentication or identification. A thin film transistor (TFT) fingerprint sensor may be used for the fingerprint sensing.